saikikusuofandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Сайки Кусуо
- Текущий= - В прошлом= - Нормальный= - Женщина= }} - Манга▾= - Текущий= - В прошлом= - Нормальный= - Женщина=[[file:Kuriko.png 270px]] }} - Другое▾= - Живое действие=file:Yamazaki Kento as Saiki Kusuo.jpg 270px - Кот(Аниме)= - Кот(Манга)= }} }} |Полное имя =Сайки Кусуо |Кандзи =斉木 楠雄 |Фуригана = さいき くすお |Псевдонимы =Кусуко/Курико (Женская версия.) |Псевдонимы 2 =Партнер/Бро (Рики) |Псевдонимы 3 =Куу-чан (Куруми) |Псевдонимы 4 =Пси (Версия кота) |Псевдонимы 5 =Киборг Содаман Марк II (Юута) |Псевдонимы 6 =Мастер (Рейта и Коута) |Псевдонимы 7 =Saichael (Сценическое имя) |Эпитет =Экстрасенс (В настоящее время) "Обычный человек" (Кратко) |Возраст = 15 (Том 0) 16 (начало аниме) 17 лет (В настоящее время) |День рождения = 16 августа |Знак =♌ (Лев) |Группа крови = Неизвестно |Пол = Мужской (настоящий пол)''Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 131 Женский ''(преобразованный) |Рост = 167.6 см (может отличаться)''Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 239 |Вес =52 кг ''(может варьироваться) |Принадлежность = Оккультный клуб (Президент) |Семья = Сайки Кунихару (Отец) |Семья 2 = Сайки Куруми (Мать) |Семья 3 = Сайки Куске (Старший брат) |Семья 4 = Сайки Кумагоро (Дед по материнской линии) |Семья 5 = Сайки Куми (Бабушка по материнской линии) |Семья 6 = Безымянная бабушка (Бабушка по отцовской линии)''Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 99 |Семья 7 = Дед по отцовской линии ''(Мертв)''Mentioned with his wife in the same chapter |Род занятий = Ученик |Школа = Академия ПК |Год/Курс = 3 класс thumb(В настоящее время)'' |Год/Курс 2 = 2 класс thumb (Formerly) |Новелла = Дополнительные истории экстрасенсов |Новелла 2 = |Манга = Глава 00 |Аниме =Серия 1 |Английский =Jerry Jewell (1 сезон только) |Английский 2 =Kyle McCarley (Reawakened только) |Японский =Hiroshi Kamiya (Аниме) |Японский 2 = |Японский голос =Shintarō Asanuma'' (VOMIC, FLASH, J-Stars)'' |Японский голос 2 = Aimi Tanaka (Аниме: ребенок) |Японский голос 3 = Haruka Tomatsu (Аниме: девушка) |Английский голос =Jamie Marchi (Девушка) |Английский голос 2 =Lara Woodhull (Ребенок) |Португальский=Fábio Lucindo (Бразильский, португальский) |Немецкий=Sebastian Kluckert |Французкий=Yoann Sover |Испанский=Raúl Rodríguez (Кастильский испанский) |Испанский 2=Alejandro Orozco (Латиноамериканский испанский)''Credited as Alex Orozco |Итальянский=Renato Novara |Тайский=Piphat Bunsitthilert }} 'Кусуо Сайки (斉木 楠雄, さいき くすお lit. Saiki Kusuo)' является главным героем Несладкая жизнь псионика Сайки Кусуо который обладает всеми видами экстрасенсорных способностей. Он обычно старается избегать неприятных ситуаций. Его внешность торговой марки содержит его зеленые очки и две розовые антенны, расположенные чуть выше каждого уха, которые имеют функцию ограничения его мощности. В начале его всегда видели в одиночестве, но по мере развития сюжета он в конце концов ладил со своими одноклассниками, особенно с Нендо Рики и Кайдо Шун. Ямазаки Кенто сыграл главную роль в Живом боевике по мотивам сериала. Внешность thumb|left Кусуо носит ограничитель по обеим сторонам головы, который никогда не снимается, за исключением случаев, когда это абсолютно необходимо или случайно. В дни, когда он посещает школу, он носит стандартную униформу Академии ПК которую носят все студенты мужского пола. На выходных из школы он иногда носит одежду, сшитую его матерью.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan:Chapter 127.Тем не менее, бывают случаи, когда его заставляют покупать одежду, так как его мать имеет интересный вкус к моделям одежды. Внешний вид Кусуо не ограничивается мужским, он также может трансформироваться во что угодно (но на трансформацию уходит 2 часа). В своей женской форме Кусуо носит имя КурикоSaiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 131 (ранее КусукоSaiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 37) в этой форме у него светло-розовые волосы, отсутствуют видимые ограничители, он носит очки (хотя и не окрашены в зеленый цвет) и обычно носит стандартную женскую униформу Академии ПК. В форме кота Кусуо известен как Пси и имеет белый мех. В этой форме он все еще носит свои очки, и его ограничитель находится в форме ошейника вокруг его шеи. thumb|left|Кусуо, 11 лет (вверху) и 7/8 лет (внизу) В детстве, в зависимости от периода времени, Кусуо не носил ни ограничителей, ни своих очков, показывая свои фиолетовые глаза. У него яркие темно-розовые волосы, которые отличаются от его родителей и остального мира, пока он не использовал контроль над разумом.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 10 С финала он больше не носит свои лимитеры или очки. Однако прямо в конце глав эпилога он возвращает их, потому что его силы начинают возвращаться. Личность Поскольку главный герой и история почти движимы его повествованием, Кусуо - полный, круглый персонаж, который меняется в течение серий. thumb|left|Молодой Кусуо расстроен из-за его прямолинейного поведения Когда Кусуо был ребенком, он был более открыт для своих эмоций. Частично это было связано с тем, что он не знал о том, что делали его силы, например, взломать машину «гадкий на моль» в аркаде и подумать, что машина дает ему похвалу. Chapter 44 Он был очень вредным, например, заставлял своих родителей искать его в течение 5 часов после того, как он телепортировался,Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Volume 13 Extras и улыбался окружающим, не задумываясь. Однако со временем, когда ему приходилось скрывать свои психические способности от других, а его способности медленно разрушали его переживания, он начал закрываться. Таким образом, в настоящее время Кусуо скрытен. Он ненавидит быть в центре внимания,Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 7 он довольно сдержан и редко использует свой голос, вместо этого предпочитая проецировать свои слова посредством телепатии в мысли других. Кусуо бескорыстен, большую часть времени, предпочитая позволить другим веселиться. Он бросил свое кофейное желе, чтобы вернуть бейсбол ребенку,Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 27 отдал Чисато билет на самолет на Окинаву, зная, что это приведет к победе Ккоми, Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 55 предпочитая быть его отцом, сам остался один, просто чтобы не испортить веселье другим.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 99 Отчасти из-за этой черты, он имеет тенденцию заставлять его ненавидеть, обременять или оказывать кому-либо услугу. Он всегда помогает Кинэши после того, как тот помог ему, и был визуально разочарован в себе за то, что заставил его мать держать свои способности в секрете.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 228 С учетом этих характеристик, другие, которые хорошо его знают Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 272 так же, как и он самSaiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 92 считают его цундэрэ. thumb|Кусуо, как человек-100-йен, пытается заработать деньги Он также несет ответственность. Он помогает по хозяйству по дому, например, убираетSaiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 15 и покупает продукты.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 1 Несмотря на то, что Кусуо может получить все, что хочет, без всяких денег, он использует и экономит деньги, чтобы купить то, что он хочет, например, кофейное желе.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 81 Он способен обманывать на экзаменах, чтобы получить хороший балл, но он решает получить средние баллы, чтобы избежать внимания.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 42 Больше всего он старается не полагаться на свои силы, желая добиться чего-то для себя.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 183 У него есть некоторые недостатки. Хотя он достаточно умен, ему не хватает здравого смысла в некоторых понятиях, особенно когда это касается эмоций и интернета. Однажды он чуть не был обманут интернет-магазином, полагая, что товар будет дешевым, и не проверял детали доставки.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 201 Его легко можно манипулировать любыми сладостями, особенно кофейным желе. Он любит подглядывать за другими. Большая тема, которую он любит подглядывать, это любовь. Хотя он заявил, что лично не думает, что не влюбится,Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 5 му нравится наблюдать, как это происходит с другими, и помогает им, если может. Такими примерами может служить то, что он решил шпионить за Чиё и Шун, гуляющими вместе на следующий день после Дня святого ВалентинаSaiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 232 и помогает Сато Хироши с его возлюбленной Сузумия Хии.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 267Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 274 Некоторые другие характеристики включают в себя упрямство, пессимизм и немного лицемерство. thumb|left|Кусуо просит Рейту поздороваться с остальными С течением времени он вырастает из того, что у него нет друзей в первый год в старшей школе, не имея ни единой мысли о том, чтобы стать близким кому-либо,Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 06 чтобы потом думать о себе как о друге нескольких своих одноклассников, после того, как Рики сильно приставал к нему, Шун, Кинеши, Кокоми, Чиё, Рейта, Арен и Микото. Он всегда заботится о них, когда они в беде, и наоборот. Он доверяет им достаточно, чтобы почти рассказать им о своих экстрасенсорных способностях, но, в конечном счете, этого не сделал, просто чтобы не обременять их большим секретом.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 279 Для времяпрепровождения он книжный червь, владеющий несколькими книгами в своей комнате и часто находящийся в библиотеке своей школы.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 170 Он любит смотреть телевизор, в том числе аниме,Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 20 из-за электроники (если он не использует свою психометрию), будучи, в основном, незатронута его способностями.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 14 Хотя он не может ступить в кинотеатр без спойлера, он также любит смотреть фильмы.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 41 История Прошлое= Кусуо родился 16 августа от совершенно нормальных родителей, домохозяйки Сайки Кусуо и редактора манги Сайки Кунихару. Он воспитывался ими вместе со своим старшим братом Сайки Кусуке. thumb|Малыш Кусуо со своими родителями Во время беременности его матери Кусуо использовал свою способность к трансформации, которую можно увидеть на КТ. Когда он родился в больнице, он вышел девочкой, но через час он стал мальчиком.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 131 В возрасте 1 года Кусуо мог летать, телепортироваться и использовать телепатию для общения со своими родителями. Затем Кусуо преследовал разведывательное управление определенной нации за его полномочия, когда ему было 4 года. С тех пор Кусуо скрывал свои полномочия, чтобы избежать ненужных неприятностей, и стерли разведывательное управление вместе с нацией.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 01 Когда ему было 6 лет, он медленно начал дружить с Акечи Тоума, наблюдательным мальчиком, который критикует одного из своих одноклассников. Впервые они встретились на церемонии поступления в начальную школу: Тома смазывает себя из-за нервозности, и Кусуо отвел его в туалет. Они оказались в одном классе и сидели рядом друг с другом.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 211 Однажды, после школы, Кусуо собирался телепортироваться за кустом из-за желания посмотреть определенное телешоу, и он стал свидетелем запугивания одноклассников Тоумы. Думая, что Тома потерял сознание, Кусуо исцелил его, прикоснувшись кончиком своего ботинка к ноге Тоумы.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 247 thumb|left|Кусуо рассказывает Тоуме о себе Перед тем, как нынешний Кусуо путешествует во времени, Тоума быстро просыпается и спрашивает молодого Кусуо, исцелил ли он его и является ли он экстрасенсом. Кусуо использует свое «играющее немое лицо», в то время как несколько других детей были рядом. Другие дети уходят, но Тома остается, все еще пораженный тем, что он сделал. Кусуо нравится ему; Тоума просит его показать ему больше, и поэтому он рассказывает Тоуме о его силах. После некоторых событий Тоума заканчивает тем, что говорит классу, что он экстрасенс, а Кусуо разрушает классную комнату. Затем Кусуо поклялся себе никогда не раскрывать свои силы никому после этого.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 250 После того, как нынешний Кусуо отправился в прошлое, он повлиял на событие, и все изменилось. Молодой Кусуо уходит прежде, чем проснется Тоума, и неосознанно уронил свой бейдж. На следующий день, в классе ПЕ,над Тоумой издевались одноклассники. Прямо перед тем, как его снова ударили, Кусуо использует свои силы для своего одноклассника на панели подтягиваний. В этот момент Тоума громко воскликнул, что Кусуо - экстрасенс, но Кусуо не сказал ни слова об этом. thumb|Кусуо видит, как над Тоумой издеваються Через год после инцидента с подтягиванием, Тоума все еще разговаривает с Кусуо. Они делают светскую беседу, вроде, разговора об арт-проекте. Кусуо сделал робота для проекта, который он позже использует для уничтожения собственного робота Кусуке.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Chapter 105 Тоума подумал, что это мусор, но быстро извиняется перед ним. Их одноклассники издеваются над Тоумой, но Кусуо только наблюдает, как другие помогают ему. Это стало явлением, когда Кусуо видит, как над ним издеваются, например, когда одноклассники берут его за ботинки и пишут о нем какие-то плохие вещи на доске, но не помогает ему из-за страха, что Тоума узнает о его способностях. И вот однажды Кусуо шел домой, когда вдруг услышал, что у Тоумы проблемы. Он бежит обратно в школу и обнаруживает, что его одноклассники избили Тоуму и высмеяли. Кусуо разрушает класс. Следующая сцена показывает разрушение класса и тела раненых детей на земле с Кусуо, стоящим с твердым лицом. Он стирает их воспоминания о его прибытии на месте происшествия и заставляет Тоуму забыть о событии подтягивающей штанга. Вскоре Кусуо уходит, боясь, что их воспоминания вернутся, если он останется.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 248 Некоторое время спустя Кусуо начал носить свои очки с зеленоватым оттенком, которые он нашел в своей игрушечной коробке,Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 72 чтобы заблокировать его способность к окаменению. Они показаны, когда он посетил своих бабушек и дедушек по материнской линии. Он хорошо ладил с бабушкой и дедушкой в поездке, но не рассказал им о своих силах.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 94 Когда ему было 11 лет, он начал использовать свои контрольные устройстваSaiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 23 которые в основном изобрели он и Кусуке.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 103 Они вместе со своими родителями изначально думали, что это полностью лишит его полномочий. Тем не менее, устройства вместо этого ослабляют его силы, вплоть до удаления его способности к окаменению на некоторое время. Кусуо быстро понял, что его левое устройство ограничивает его возможности, но не понял, что сделал его правый. Вскоре он узнает, что Кусуке назвал это переключателем самоуничтожения, который, после удаления, его силы должны были открыться всему миру. Кусуке сделал это соревнование между двумя, где он будет пытаться удалить его на протяжении многих лет, и Кусуо избивал его каждый раз.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 270 В конце концов, примерно через год Кусуке уезжает в Англию, и Кусуо не видит его уже несколько лет.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 104 Кусуо и его семья жили в другом районе в Японии, пока он был в средней школе.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 145 Примерно на первом году в средней школе, его семья переехала в Хидари Вакибара после покупки дома у Кусуке и в результате несчастного случая с его силами.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 212 Таким образом, в 15 лет Кусуо переходит в Академию ПК. thumb|Кусуо, Рики и Шун на 1-м году И снова Кусуо держит дистанцию от одноклассников, чтобы сохранить его психические способности в секрете. Единственный человек, который может с ним поговорить - это Нэндо Рики. Рики, известный как правонарушитель класса, просит Кусуо сделать домашнее задание. Рики верит, что Кусуо был единственным, кто был на его стороне, когда все остальные думали, что он украл кошельки своих одноклассников, начал дружить с ним.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 01 Через некоторое время Кусуо обнаруживает, что он не может читать мысли Рики после дня попыток избежать его. После очередной попытки избежать Рики Кусуо узнает, что Рики хороший парень. Рики пришел на помощь против некоторых панков и позволил себе пострадать, чтобы Кусуо убежал. Кусуо уважает его в этом аспекте, помогает ему разобраться с панками и медленно позволяет Рики быть рядом с ним.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 02 После того, как двое стали дружелюбными, Шун решил подружиться с Кусуо. Кусуо отказался от поисков таинственного пришельца, которым позже оказался Кусуо. Узнав, почему Шунь так настаивает на поиске пришельца (просто чтобы у Шуна был повод поговорить с ним) Кусуо просто сдается. Кусуо превращается в инопланетянина, позже встретил Шуна вечером и телепортировался, как только Шун увидел его. Благодаря этому он позволяет Шуну поговорить с ним на следующий день и в итоге встречается с Рики.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 06 С тех пор троица начали дружить. |-|Сейчас= На втором курсе в Академии ПК Кусуо снова попадает в один класс с Рики и Шунь. Там он также встречает своих новых одноклассников, которые скоро станут частью его «катастрофической» жизни. Юмэхара Чиё, девушка, которая изначально была влюблена в него.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 5 Староста класса, Хайро Кинеши, очень харизматичный человек, который заставляет Кусуо делать все возможное.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 6 Терухаши Кокоми, красивая популярная девушка, которая также в конце концов влюбляется в него.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 13 После летних каникул он встречает Торицуку Рейту, другого экстрасенса, который может видеть призраков.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 17 Рейта переходит в свою школу, хотя учится в другом классе, и после некоторых событий он формально встречается с духовным опекуном Рейты, Такеучи Рики, мертвым отцом Рики, который действует как его сын.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 18 Осенью в школе проводится спортивный праздник, Кусуо должен присутствовать после того, как его родители просят милостыню. Там его класс случайно обнаружил, что он быстро бегает, и никто не сказал ему, что другие ученики, с которыми он соревновался, были частью команды по легкой атлетике. Некоторое время спустя Рики снимает левое боковое устройство управления, заставляя его потерять сознаниеSaiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 22 и едва не вызвав ближний конец света. Кусуо просыпается после того, как управляющее устройство было снова введено в его голову, однако ему не хватает контроля над его способностями. Он решает уйти, но, почувствовав вину за то, что все переживали за него, он остается.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 23 Он участвует в командных действиях, и они почти выиграли, но у Кусуо был недостаток контроля над своим телом.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 24 Месяц спустя, на Рождество, его семья, Рики и он сам наслаждались ужином и делились подарками.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 33 Через неделю наступает новый год, его родители и он идут в храм. Помолившись за мирный день, Кусуо сталкивается с Шун, Кинеши, Рики и Кокоми. Его родители, счастливые, что подружились, приглашают их в дом на перекус. Там его мама случайно рассказывает им, что Кусуо был экстрасенсом. Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 34 Кусуо заставляет их забыть о том, что она сказала, но больше привязывается к нему из-за недостатка способности, которую он использовал.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 35 Через некоторое время он встречает АнпуSaiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 36 а затем превращается в его женскую форму, чтобы косвенно помогать Мацузаки с Такахаши и друзьям.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 37 Однажды, после того, как он помог своим родителям избавиться от продавцов от двери до двери, он обнаружил кольцо, которое, если его надеть, заставляло его телепатию исчезнуть.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 40 Он узнает, что кольцо содержит металлоид, называемый германием, который может отменить его телепатию. Обрадованный открытием, он идет в кинотеатр, чтобы встретиться с Кокоми и встретиться со своим старшим братом Терухаши Макото.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 41 Вскоре после суровых испытаний, Макото идет навестить Кусуо и сказать ему, чтобы он оставил его сестру в покое, а также рассказал о истинных чувствах ненависти к нему и слишком сильной любви к своей сестре. Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 43 После этого Кусуо сталкивается с Чуно Уриоку, помогает ему в его магическом действии и узнает, что его бывшая жена - Нэндо Мидори, мать Рики.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 45-46 В конце учебного года, в апреле, класс решает пойти отпраздновать окончание экзаменов. Кусуо, возвращаясь домой, идет есть кофейное желе в Café Mami. В итоге он видит, как Мера Чисато работает на месте, и получает от нее дополнительное кофейное желе. Он помогает ей с ее дилеммой и в конечном итоге меняет то, как прошел день.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 47 Лето наступает, и Кусуо отправляется в классную поездку своей школы на Окинаву. Поездка началась неудачно, Кусуо остановил тайфун и спас самолет от крушения.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 56 В ночь перед вторым днем поездки его контрольное устройство было снято Кокоми, и он заставляет отель и саму девушку исчезнуть во время снаSaiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 58 Он был в состоянии решить проблемыSaiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 59 но больше проблем приходит в тот день, когда класс идет на пляж. Инцидент случается с Кокоми и некоторыми парнями, но Шун вмешивается и тонко помогает Кусуо, парни уходят. Этот инцидент привел к тому, что Тиё преодолела свою любовь к Кусуо, таким образом, освободив его. Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 60 Кусуо заканчивает поездку на хорошей ноте, получая ледяной десерт, который он хотел в большом количестве, потому что другие отдали ему кусок своего десерта.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 61 После летних каникул прибывает еще один новый переводчик, на этот раз в классе Кусуо. Его зовут Кубоясу Арен, бывший преступник, пытающийся вести нормальную жизнь.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 65 Арен пытается подружиться с Кусуо, но безуспешно. Он заканчивает тем, что дружит с окружающими Кусуо и входит в группу.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 66 Приходит осень, и фестиваль школьной культуры идет полным ходом. Класс Кусуо решил показать интересные камни, которые они нашли.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 69 В день праздника Кусуо гуляет с Рики и Шуном и в итоге помогает дому с привидениями после того, как Рики обескуражил одного из учеников. Кусуо идет в туалет, чтобы очистить лицо от макияжа, и Рики заменяет очки Кусуо другими. Благодаря этому Кусуо видит Рики без очков и превращает его в камень на 24 часа.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 71 Кусуо получает очки своего отца, чтобы предотвратить превращение другого человека в камень, и защищает Рики от разрушения на оставшуюся часть времени. Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 72 Время летит, продолжается несколько событий, и наступает весна. Кусуо и его родители отправляются навестить своих бабушку и дедушку, Сайки Куми и Сайки Кумагоро. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он в последний раз навещал их.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 92 Поездка идет с небольшим количеством инцидента, за исключением того, что Кусуо пугает своего дедушку во время поездки в парк развлечений. Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 93 В день, когда семья должна идти домой, его дедушка делает так, чтобы они могли остаться еще на один день, однако Кусуо, зная его заговор, заранее оттаивает свои планы. Его бабушка спрашивает, как он узнал, что это было там, однако его родители сделали ужасные оправдания для него. Он помнит последний раз, когда его родители собирались рассказать им, и раздражается, почему этого не произошло. Машина внезапно останавливается, дорога перекрыта огромными кусками камня. Кусуо решает рассказать им о своих способностях. Его мать рассказывает родителям о нем, а Кусуо легко поднимает камень. Они очень удивлены, но принимают этот факт, Кусуо вздохнул с облегчением. Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 94 Школа начинается снова, и это середина мая. Шун, Арен, Рики, Кинеши, Чиё, Кокоми и Чисато запланировали на лучшую часть недели неожиданную вечеринку по случаю дня рождения Кусуо. У них все запланировано однако это не близко к его дню рождения, это все недоразумение. Чувствуя себя счастливым от того, над чем они работали, Кусуо не останавливает свои планы. Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 98 Он использует своего отца, чтобы быть его приманкой, в то время как все они могут наслаждаться. Он не становится неприятностью с его обычным настроением и разрушает вечеринку, но его отец меняет свое мнение. Он узнает, что другие поняли, что он ведет себя по-другому, и что они предпочитают его нормальное «я». Тронутый чувствами, он решает продолжить вечеринку с ними. Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 99 |-|Параллельные миры= Это альтернативные миры, которые были введены в аниме. Цензурированный Мир -Кусуо не поступил в Академию ПК и, следовательно, не мог встретиться и общаться с другими учениками/персонажами. Затем он перевернул мир в цензуру всего за 10 глав. Вместо этого другая работа автора, материалы дела Миками были сериализованы.Extra Stories of Psychics 2 Модифицированный мир 2014 года -Кусуо повлиял на встречу его родителей, которая изменила ход событий. Кусуке создал машину времени, которая послужила причиной начала 3-й мировой войны, и мир столкнулся с ее разрушением. Причина смерти Кусуо была неясна, но в Модифицированном Мире 2014 года он был мертв уже более 3 лет.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Volume 12 Невозможно спасти мир собак -В Главе 1 или Серии 1, в другом мире «Кусуо» не смог спасти собаку от прибывающего грузовика. Разочарованный несчастным случаем и его нерешительным отношением, «Кусуо» решил измениться к лучшему и использовал свои экстрасенсорные способности, когда люди приходили просить его о помощи.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Volume 7 extra Миры, созданные с помощью изменения прошлого с помощью Тоумы. -Чтобы скрыть себя как экстрасенса от Тоумы, Кусуо создает множество параллельных миров после различных усилий, используя свою способность прыжка во времени. Даже небольшая модификация имела основной эффект из-за эффекта бабочки.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Volume 23 Кусуо раскрывает в одном из них, что он экстрасенс для своих одноклассников.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 279 Цитаты Интересные факты , является каламбуром слова «экстрасенсы» ''(サイキックス lit. Saikikkusu). *Первоначально имя, которое он использует в своей женской форме, - Кусуко, но позже меняет его на Курико, чтобы избежать подозрений. *Он боится ошибок и Рики, потому что он не может читать их мысли; насекомые слишком малы, а Рики слишком глуп. Он, кажется, унаследовал свой страх перед ошибками от своего отца. *Он сладкоека; кофейное желе в первую очередь является его любимым. *Он сделал небольшое камео в "Классе убийц", в то время как его ограничитель сделал камео в "Гинтаме". *Он ненавидит быть перед кем-то в долгу.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 7 *Он редко говорит, используя свой голос, предпочитая говорить, используя свою телепатию. *В манге он произносил вслух только 3 раза. **Первый раз он говорит "Оффу" косвенно Кокоми.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 214 **Второй раз он говорит «Печаль во благо...вы, ребята, боль...серьёзно....» непосредственно другим главным героям. Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 279 **В последний раз он говорит: «...Думать, что я действительно должен быть защищен кем-то...», он неосознанно размышляет вслух и «Спасибо Нэндо» прямо Рики.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Epilogue Chapter 1 *Он повторил свой второй год в средней школе 6 раз из-за того, что он перезагружал Землю так много раз. **Он причина, по которой все остались молодыми. *Его номер посещаемости # 7. *Он владеет двумя руками.Anime's Official Twitter Post 2016-08-07 *Его рекорд в Джанкене - 296 побед, 0 поражений и 58 ничьих. *Кокоми и Чиё думают, что Курико - младшая сестра Кусуо. *По словам Кусуке, Кусуо пришлось переводить школы примерно 3 раза, с последнего раза в средней школе.Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan: Chapter 212}} Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужской Категория:Ученик Категория:Экстрасенс